memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Death penalty
Removed :The UFP's federal structure suggested individual member worlds could reserve the right to their own death penalty laws. Deneb V ( ) had the death penalty for certain crimes, as did Argelius II. ( ) Neither were definably said to be federation worlds (though Argelius II was clearly a close ally) -- Capricorn 09:40, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Removed two more notes from the background section: *General Order 7 might be considered anachronistic if it survived the 24th century. After the Federation's huge leaps in the holotechnology, and its culture learning to cope with holo-addiction, the Talosians wouldn't pose such a dire threat. *The existence of death-by-combat rituals on Andoria and Vulcan seems to suggest that complete abandonment of the death penalty was not a pre-condition to Federation membership. There is no canon evidence that the Andorian rite either did or did not survive into the Federation era. The first is speculatory, the second is problematic since dueling =/= death penalty. I've put a new more nuanced note in place of the second note. -- Capricorn (talk) 00:15, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Turnabout Intruder In (TOS: "Turnabout Intruder"), the death penalty was for the violation of General Order 4 not General Order 7. Notable Exceptions The disablement of Lore ( ) could probably be listed as a a notable exception. :As I noted elsewhere, the legal status of androids and other artificial life is not well established outside of Data himself (as seen by the treatment of EMHs and B-4), and we don't actually know what happened to Lore. He was disabled in battle, but for all we know re-activated to stand trial later. I'd also question calling it a "death penalty," since it was an action in the heat of battle, not the result of a trial. By that account, you'd have to call the killing of Jem'Hadar on the battlefield "executions." --OuroborosCobra talk 04:04, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree- the ruling in Measure of a Man was only about Data, not all Soong-type androids. Posting the passage here: In spite of the fact that Soong-type android were considered to be sentient beings, the android Lore was deactivated and disassembled by the crew of the USS ''Enterprise-D in what effectively consists of an execution of an artificial life form. ( )''--31dot 19:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Star Trek: Into Darkness Why is the kill order placed on "John Harrison" listed here? It was very obviously stated in the movie itself that no normal due judicial process as established by Federation's legislation was ever held for him, hence no legal sentence (death penalty or otherwise) was imposed on "John Harrison". From the point of Federation's laws (and possibly Starfleet internal regulations also) what admiral Marcus ordered captain Kirk to do was to commit an extrajudicial targeted killing of a person not even found guilty by the court of law --Terran Ghost (talk) 19:35, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :... Given in real life targeted killings are considered a form of assassination sanctioned by the government perhaps it ought to be moved to that article? I still consider it relevant here though. --Alientraveller (talk) 22:54, August 23, 2015 (UTC)